Two Tribes
by spooksfan08
Summary: Harry and James are on an undercover op when a face from Dempsey's past threatens everything. Can Dempsey survive? Will SI10 ever be the same again? Will Spikings be able to keep his team together?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own anything related to Dempsey and Makepeace. As far as I am aware LWT owned it **s**o I suppose ITV have the rights. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred. I haven't written a D&M fic for a while, hope this is ok.**

**Two Tribes.**

**Chapter 1**

Harry pulled her denim jacket closer to her as she walked along the sea front. She had no idea how long they would be in South End but with the sun beating down on her and the sea gulls in the sky she didn't really mind if their latest undercover operation lasted a little longer.

"Hey." She turned as the distinctly American accent caught her attention.

"Hi." She smiled back as he walked towards her. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "Yeah, I think it is. Chas says Spikings doesn't want us to check in until the morning."

"Unless something happens."

"Yeah, Princess. Unless something happens." Dempsey agreed as he threw his arm over her shoulder as they made their way back to the B&B. "You think something is gonna happen tonight?"

"I don't know." Harry looked out to sea, deep in thought. "I just. It's silly." She shook her head as he watched her.

"Harry."

"I just have this feeling." She paused. "This meet we have set up tonight is worrying me. This whole op has been too straight forward."

"It is only me and Guy." Dempsey tried not to pull a face as he mentioned the jewellery thief and people trafficker. "He wants to discuss the arrival of the merchandise."

"He makes me feel sick." Harry shook her head.

"He doesn't do much for my digestive system either." Dempsey sighed as he pulled her to him. Part of him was glad the op had gone on longer than they had been expecting. It was good to be away from London for a while and while Chas and Spikings knew there was something going on with him and Harry nobody on the team had mentioned it. It felt good to spend some time away from prying eyes.

"What time are you meeting him?"

"Six."

"I'm coming."

"No." Dempsey turned to her. "No, I am going alone." He watched as she raised her eyebrows. He knew there was no way she was going to just accept that he had to meet Guy Hawkins alone. There was no way he would risk her safety any more than he had to.

"Why?"

"Harry."

"No. Why? We are both undercover officers. We both do the same job. Has Guy stated that he doesn't want anyone else there? Bear in mind if you say it is too dangerous I wont be the one getting hurt."

"Because it's the place he wants to meet in. It doesn't allow women into the bar."

"A Working Men's Club. Oh my God. It is the 1980s not the 1950s. Do they still not allow women in?"

"See? It isn't me being sexist."

"For once." Harry smiled as he rolled his eyes. He knew she was right, meeting Guy was dangerous and he wanted her there for back up but knew there was no way she could.

#########################

"Chas." Spikings walked across the main office of SI10 and called for the younger detective.

"Sir?" Chas looked up. He was exhausted, working on the biggest op the department had seen was taking it's tole. As was the sleepless nights he was getting with his wife currently seven months pregnant.

"You look dreadful." Spikings glared at him.

"Thanks." Chas deadpanned.

"Any news from The Lone Ranger and Toto?"

"Dempsey and Harry?"

"Yes, that infernal yank and Harry."

"He's meeting Guy Harrison tonight. It looks like he has an 'in' with them. Harry is staying back at the digs doing some research."

"Right. Let me know what he finds. I do not like them being so far away. I do not like them going off half cocked."

"It's South End on Sea."

"Exactly." The Welshman nodded. "Too far away. We have to rely on the local plods. I want Dave and the others there as back up."

"Wouldn't it be better to wait until we know what we are dealing with?"

"We know we are dealing with a scum bag." Spikings huffed. "You are right, of course. Keep me informed." He marched away leaving Chas to wonder what he wasn't being told.

###################

The summer sunshine hadn't abated as Dempsey walked into the quiet working men's club. The bar was mostly empty but the feeling in the pit of his stomach hadn't changed. Something was wrong. He walked up to the bar and ordered his drink.

"Hey."

"Hi, Jimmy." Guy turned to him. "How's the little lady?"

"Hannah?" Dempsey smirked at his description of Harry. "She's good."

"Good." Guy nodded. "There's someone I'd like you to meet. A friend of mine." He turned and waved for a younger man to join them. Dempsey look up and froze. His pulse quickened as the nausea threatened to overwhelm him.

"er Hi." He tried to recover quickly, hoping that the man that walked up to them hadn't remembered him. By the look in the man's eyes Dempsey could see that he hadn't. Suddenly a routine meet had turned into something much more dangerous.

######################

A/N Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Realisation**

"Chas!" Spikings bellowed as he walked across the half empty office of SI10. "Any news from Tweedle Dee and Dum?"

"Harry and Dempsey?" Chas looked up, amused at the Guv's new nickname for the partners. "No. Dempsey had a meet with Guy Harrison. I don't expect to hear anything until after that. They aren't supposed to call in until tomorrow."

"I know." Spikings huffed. "I have a bad feeling about this Chas. A very bad feeling." The gray haired Welshman walked into his office leaving Chas to silently agree with him. Sighing heavily he turned back to his paperwork, wondering what trouble his friends had found this time.

#############

"What is this?" Dempsey looked from one man to another. He knew he had been recognised and there was every chance that the man Harrison had brought with him had informed him of his true identity. The rest of the bar ignored them as they went about their business. Dempsey glared at the new comer, knowing it was very likely he wasn't going to get to talk to Makepeace any time soon.

"Dunno what you mean." Guy signalled to the barman who brought even more alcohol to them. "This is my friend. I heard you two know each other."

"No." Dempsey glared at him. "We don't."

"Oh come on now. You and your lady friend have to remember me. I am sure if she was here she'd remember. A lady like that."

"You leave her out of this." Dempsey kept his voice deliberately low. He knew Coltrane wanted to kill him and would given half a chance. There was no way he was going to let him get to Harry. "Wasn't killing Joey enough?"

"See." Harrison laughed. "You do know each other."

Dempsey stepped forward, knowing he had to get away from both men, the operation had been blown along with his cover. Above all he had to warn Makepeace. He closed his eyes as a sickening crunch sounded in his ears. Second later the world was black.

##########################

Harry stared out of the window as the sun set over the sea. She was exhausted but knew there would be little chance of getting any rest until Dempsey was back with her. She knew he was perfectly capable of meeting Harrison. What she didn't know was the reason for the sense of dread that had settled in her stomach since they had arrived.

"Come on James." She mumbled as she looked at the phone. He was already thirty minutes late returning but she knew that when it came to Dempsey he couldn't be relied on for his time keeping. She stepped back from the window as a black car park opposite the B&B. Her pulse quickened as she realised what was happening. "No." She frowned as two men left the car and headed towards the entrance. Seconds later Harry slipped out the fire escape and down the steps to safety. Running towards her car she knew she had to get help, Dempsey was in trouble. She knew it. She knew the whole op had gone wrong, she just couldn't workout how the goons she knew should be in prison were chasing her now

#######################

"CHAS!" Spikings yelled as the good natured detective looked up. "MY OFFICE! NOW!" Chas got to his feet and walked into the office, knowing better than to ignore Spikings when he was yelling in such a way.

"Sir?"

"Close the door, Chas." Chas did as he was asked befrore crossing to the desk.

"What is it?"

"Remember that scum bag that killed Dempsey's partner back in New York?". Chas nodded.

"Coltrane. Had Jimmy killed and tried his best to do the same to Dempsey."

"Well, he isn't in prison." Spikings stated. "And he seems to be a known associate of Guy Harrison."

"We have to warn Harry and Dempsey." Chas stated as Spiking nodded.

"We do. Question is, are we too late?"

###############################

A/N please review


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Hide n Seek.**

Harry closed her eyes as she heard the footsteps get nearer. Her back pressed against the concrete porch of a house a few feet away from the B&B. She knew her car was too far away, she's never reach the small white car without being seen by the thugs that had been sent to find her. She froze as the door next to the porch opened.

"Can I help?" An old woman looked up as Harry bit her lip.

"They're after me." Harry whispered as she nodded to where the sound of glass breaking and men shouting could be heard.

"Good God." The old lady shook her head. "Get in here. What on Earth!"

"Thank you." Harry knew she was shaking as she stepped into the small cottage. The elderly lady smiled at her.

"It's ok, dear. They aren't going to come knocking on my door. Not if they know what's good for them. Eh Duke?" She nodded towards the large black Rottweiler that lay on the rug in front of the fire. "Oh he's a softie. But they don't know that do they?" She winked. "My granddaughter's dog but she's away for the week with work so Duke is staying with me."

"That's nice." Harry smiled, grateful that the pensioner seemed happy to help.

"You're a police officer."

"How do you know?"

"My husband was in the Met. Been dead years now, so you wouldn't remember him but my Michael always said he could spot a copper off a mile away. I think I picked it up from him."

"My partner is in danger."

"You don't seem too safe yourself."

"True." Harry glanced at the heavy net curtains that covered the window.

"Emily." She sighed. "For the record my name is Emily."

"Harriet." Harry smiled at her. "Harry."

"Right, you need to contact someone?"

"My boss."

"Phone is in the back, help yourself." She ushered her towards the door. "Duke and I can get rid of any unwanted company. They're not to know he'd rather sleep all day and has never so much as barked at the postman." Harry smiled at the dog, glad he was there before stepping into the room and picking up the phone.

##############################

"Makepeace." Chas stated as Spikings marched towards him. "Where are you?"

"I'm ok." She stated as she fought to get her pulse under control. "Dempsey is in danger. Coltrane."

"We know." Spikings stated as he took the phone from Chas. "You stay there, we'll have you picked up."

"With respect, Sir." Harry stated. "I am staying in South End. I have a job to do."

"Your cover has been blown. Sargent." Spikings snapped, his Welsh tones making him sound more abrupt than he intended. "Dempsey doesn't need you charging in and getting yourself killed."

"No." Harry paused. "He doesn't need to be left out to dry either. We all know what Coltrane is capable of."

"We do." Spikings closed his eyes. "The first thing we have to do is find him."

"I have an idea." Harry stated as she heard the dog bark. "I'm hiding three doors down from my B&B. Coltrane has sent a clean up squad."

"You do not give yourself up. You don't! Do you hear me Makepeace?"

"Of course I wont." Harry shook her head. "I am not Dempsey. I was going to say I am going to wait until they give up and then follow them."

"It's dangerous."

"So is sitting here waiting to see if I've put a pensioner and her pet Rottie in danger." Harry snapped as she hung the phone up. "I have to find him."

#####################################

He was cold. That much he knew. The concrete bit into his denim jacket as his brain fought to keep functioning. Everything ached. His ribs burned with every breath and he knew his eyes would probably be swollen closed in a few hours.

"Harry." He mumbled as he tried to focus on her image. He knew she was in as much danger as he was. Part of him wished she had given up and gone back to the office. Another part of him knew DS Makepeace would never give up on a case, he just wished she hadn't totally given up on him.

#####################

A/N Please review. More soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer as previously.**

**A Woman's Worth?**

The elderly lady watched as Harry placed the receiver back on the phone. It was clear the older woman had heard everything Harry had said.

"Thanks." Harry looked up.

"Nothing to thank me for." Emily smiled. "Like I said, you don't look too safe yourself. These people who were looking for you."

"Are dangerous." Harry nodded. "I know I shouldn't have hidden here but I have to help my partner. They will kill him."

"And like I said, I've been a copper's wife long enough to know the signs. You, my girl need back up. My Michael wouldn't have taken on those men. I only hope if they had been chasing him someone would have helped. Now, don't you worry about me. I've got Duke to chase off anyone I don't like the look of. You wait for back up and be careful."

"I can't wait. If I wait." Harry took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She knew Dempsey was in serious trouble. A routine undercover investigation had escalated into something that was careering out of control.

"I know." Emily tapped her hand. "I know, but what good are you to this man if you're dead?"

"I."

"You know I'm right. Now, whatever you say I think your boss and your partner want you in one piece." The old woman smiled kindly. Harry nodded, knowing she had to find Dempsey before it was too late.

#######################

Spikings glared out of the window as Chas pushed his foot onto the elderly Cortina's accelerator. Both men were determined to find Coltrane and put him back in prison before either Sargeant Makepeace or Lieutenant Dempsey got themselves killed.

"Sir." Chas began as the radio cackled into life. Spikings huffed before reaching across and picking it up.

"Charlie Oscar." Spikings stated.

"Sir." Dave's voice sounded tinnie over the airwaves. "Had a call from an old woman saying Harry was with her until ten minutes ago. She said you'd know her. She's Michael Fife's widow."

"I know her." Spikings stated. "Where is Harry now?"

"She didn't know." Dave stated. "She said Harry left to look for her partner. That she believed he was in real danger."

"This is James Dempsey we are talking about. He is always in real danger." Spikings snapped. "Thank you Dave." He put the radio down as Chas rolled his eyes. "Sooner we find Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dummer the better."

"Yes Sir." Chas mumbled before swinging the car around the corner.

####################

"James." He kept his eyes closed as he heard the distinct New York accent say his name. "Now, now no need to play dead. You'll be that for real soon enough." Coltrane laughed. "Doesn't look like that pretty little blonde will be rescuing you any time soon."

Dempsey opened his eyes and glared at the older, fatter man.

"You touch her." Dempsey warned.

"And you'll do what?" Contrane leant down to his level. "You, my friend are hardly in a position to threaten me."

"You put one finger on her." Dempsey gritted the words out through his teeth. Coltrane laughed.

"Bit late for that." He watched as horror filled Dempsey's eyes. "She was a lovely little thing. So sweet. Cried for you." Dempsey lunged forward and head butted the fat man, breaking his nose. Coltrane fell backwards, holding his face as blood spilled through his fingers. Dempsey was breathing hard, trying to pull his hands free of the ties that binded them behind his back. Coltrane knew Dempsey would kill him if he was given half a chance. "She really worth it? The blonde? She really worth dying for?" Dempsey watched as Coltrane wiped the blood from his face with his sleeve.

"You have no idea." Dempsey replied. "You have no idea."

Coltrane laughed before getting to his feet and placing a well-aimed kick in Dempsey's ribs. "Forget her, she isn't going to save you now. None of your friends are."

##########################

Harry looked up at the imposing block of flats. They were clearly the type the local council had thrown up in the late 1960s. The block was clearly intimidating, whatever the original architect had intended. She stepped back and hid in the shadows, waiting for a resident to open the main door so she could slip in unnoticed. She didn't have to wait long until a young woman struggling with a pushchair and toddler made her way out of the main door.

"Stop right there."

Harry froze as she felt an hand grab her bicep. The Welsh accent throwing her for a moment.

"Sir?" She turned sharply.

"If we are doing this, Sargeant we are doing this properly."

"Dempsey is in there." Harry held his gaze, knowing he knew how much Dempsey meant to her. He nodded once.

"And Chas has a team surrounding the place. Harry. This is about more than James Dempsey and Coltrane. This is about more than Guy Harrison. Trust me." Spikings watched as she nodded. "Harry. Just trust me."

"Sir." Harry looked at the door to the flats as it slammed shut. "He's in there. I know he is."

"And we will get him back." Spikings stated firmly, in such a way that Harry instantly believed him. "We will."

###############################

A/N what is Coltrane up to? Is Spikings right? PLease review


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Talk**

"She meant a lot to you." Coltrane stared at the wall as he spoke. Blood dried on his face as he glanced towards Dempsey who remained still in the corner. He hated how Coltrane referred to Harry in the past tense. He couldn't imagine a world without her in it.

"You have no idea." Dempsey glared at him. "You gonna pull that trigger?"

"All in good time." Coltrane narrowed his eyes at him. He looked back at the gun before glancing up at Dempsey once more. "All in good time."

"Yeah? Well, I aint got all day." Dempsey smirked, glad that he had at least managed to break the older man's nose. He had clearly broken it beyond all repair. The man had killed his best friend, and now he had no idea what he had done, or ordered to be done to Harry. All he knew was he had never hated anyone in his whole life the way he hated Coltrane.

############

"Listen to me." Spikings stated as he bundled Harry into the car. "We are going to get Dempsey out of there. Just listen to me."

"OK." Harry paused. "Ok. How?"

"Chas?" Harry turned to see the desk officer get in the car.

"Three men in the flat. One of them is Dempsey."

"You're certain?" Harry was immediately on alert. "Chas?"

"Yes. I'm certain. The camera in the flat opposite is good enough to see through the window. Even Dave can't ge that one wrong. Dempsey is in there with Coltrane and another man."

"There were two men at the guest house." Harry stated calmly. "I assumed they were both Coltrane's lackeys but one of them could have been Coltrane."

"Ok." Spikings ran a hand over his face as he listened to the rain bounce off the car roof. "Tell Dave to stay where he is. I want him watching everything and making notes."

"Boss." Chas nodded.

"Harry. You stay in the car."

"No." Harry held his gaze. "No I am not just going to sit here like the good little WPC." Spikings shook his head.

"That yank has had a bad influence on you." He smirked as she raised an eyebrow. "Look, if you must leave this car at least keep a level head. It's going to do neither Dempsey or me any good if you go in there all guns blazing."

"Ok Sir." Harry glanced at him, wondering how much he did know about her relationship with her partner. While it wasn't common knowledge neither of them had tried to hide it. "What's your plan?" Spikings smiled slyly, knowing that if it worked they would all be back at the station by the end of the day. He just couldn't contemplate any other option.

##########################

"Harry." Chas walked alongside her as they entered the dilapidated block of flats. The graffiti and smell of urine in the stairwell did nothing to calm her nerves.

"Yeah?"

"Stay with me. Yeah?" She nodded as Chas pulled his gun from the back of his jeans. He knew Dave was watching the flat from across the road and Spikings had ordered an armed response team to be there but he just couldn't shake the feeling Coltrane was going to take the ultimate revenge. It wouldn't be enough to kill Dempsey. He'd want to destroy him. The only way to do that was to hurt Harry. Chas took a deep breath as they reached the floor they knew Coltrane was on. Part of him wished Harry had stayed in the car but he knew her too well to expect her to stay behind. It was the 1980s not the 1960s, they were the same rank so they did the same work. He slipped past her into the corridor as Spikings and Terry did the same from the other corridor. Guns drawn Chas tapped lightly on the door to the flat.

"Hey, Coltrane." Dempsey smirked. "Looks like you got a visitor. You gonna answer that?"

"Keep quiet." Coltrane hissed. Dempsey raised an eyebrow. Seconds later Chas knocked again.

"Hey! We're in!" Dempsey called despite Coltrane's warning. Before Coltrane could act the door exploded inwards as gunfire filled the air.

###############

A/N More soon x


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Bang!**

The hospital corridor was as bland and sterile as Spikings remembered. He had always hated hospitals. Never set foot in one unless he had to. Sighing heavily he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes." He snapped as he felt heard the footsteps near him.

"Sir." Harry paused, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ears. "The doctor asked when Chas' wife is arriving."

"I called her as soon as we arrived here. Her brother is bringing her in his car. Should be here any minute now."

"Ok." Harry stood next to him, deep in thought.

"What about Dempsey?"

"He'll live." Harry closed her eyes. "Unless of course I kill him myself."

"Oh give it a rest, Makepeace." Spikings snapped. "We all know you and he are well, that you are close."

"Sir." Harry sighed. "But Chas paid the price for that. It's him in there with a bullet in his leg."

"Lucky it wasn't through his chest or head."

"Yes, Sir." Harry blinked back the tears. She felt awful. Dempsey would be ok, she knew he had suffered a few bruises and cuts but he would bounce back. She only hoped that Chas could. That she would be able to go on. Her worst fear had almost happened in front of her eyes and she had no idea what to do about it.

"On the plus side, Coltrane is dead and we have Harrison and Hawkins in custody. Their little scheme has been brought to an upbrupt end." He smirked as he looked up to see Chas' wife and brother in law appear in the corridor. "Harry, go and find Dempsey. I need to talk to Chas' family."

"Yes, Sir."

"Go on then." He ushered her away as the tall, pretty woman he had met only once or twice walk towards him.

#############################

Dempsey stared up at the ceiling listening to the rhythmic beeps of the machines that surrounded him. He still couldn't believe the others had found him. He couldn't believe Harry was still alive when he believed Coltrane had murdered her. Then Chas had been shot. He had no idea what had happened in the flat, all he knew was everything ached.

"Dempsey." He smiled as he heard the familiar voice. "I know you are awake. The nurse said I can come in."

"Hey." He forced himself to sit up, remembering how she had reacted less than a year earlier when he had almost been shot. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Chas' wife has arrived. I think she's talking to Spikings now."

"Oh right." He watched as she sat in the chair next to his bed. "Are you sure you are ok? Did he touch you?"

"No." Harry sighed. "No, he didn't touch me. He never set eyes on me as far as I am aware. This isn't like what happened in New York." She bit her lip as he closed his eyes, the bruises now apparent on his face as she watched him.

"Thank God." He sighed. "Is Chas gonna be ok?"

"Flesh wound. He was shot in the leg." Harry explained. "Lost a fair bit of blood but he's going to be fine."

"Jackie will want him to quit." Dempsey pushed himself up so he could watch her. Smiling slightly he could see that her eyes had never left him.

"She understands what we do." She spoke quietly. "You know that. She knew what his job involved when she married him."

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "It's not until something happens that it really hits you. When something happens to someone you love." Tears filled her eyes as she finally looked away.

"Hey Princess." He took her hand, forcing her to look at him. "Coltrane ain't gonna touch us now."

"Not him, no." She looked as Dempsey entwined his fingers with hers. "There'll be others."

"Yeah. It's what we do. We catch bad guys." He smiled at her. "You know that."

"It's when the bad guys try to get us that I object." She tilted her head on one side. "When are you getting out of here?"

"Dunno. I did suggest signing myself out but Spikings almost had a heart attack." He watched as Harry raised an eyebrow. "What happened to Coltrane?"

"He's under guard on another ward. He'll live." She couldn't help but let the disdain she felt for the man drop out on each word. Dempsey watched her, unsure of how to react. He had seen Harry angry a million times before, he was used to it. But this was different. She almost seemed bitter. It wasn't something he ever thought he would see. Even when her ex husband had plauged them she hadn't seemed so hardened to the world. The look in her eyes almost frightened him.

"Harry." He touched her face, forcing her to look him in the eye. "Don't let him get under your skin. You do that and he's won." She glanced away. "I mean it, Harry. This is us. Don't let him win."

"James." Harry paused as she tried to order her thoughts.

"When you've stopped lazing about the place, we have work to do." Spikings stood in the doorway as Dempsey smirked.

"Yeah." He nodded, wincing as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Harry frowned as she watched. "Let's get out of here."

"Harry." Dempsey paused as Spikings walked away. "We finish this later. Yeah? This isn't over."

She nodded once before following him out the room. She knew there was still more to come, it was how she dealt with it that would make the difference.

######################

A/N More soon. Not much left. Not entirely happy with this chapter, please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Sweet Little Lies**

"You told me he was under guard. That he would live." Dempsey spoke quietly. Harry bit her lip as she watched him ,glad that Spikings had left them at her house a few moments earlier. "Spikings seems to think he is dead."

"He is dead." Harry spoke quietly. "He died earlier today."

"You knew?" Dempsey looked up, his eyes boring into hers. "You knew he was dead but you lied to me anyway."

"I." Harry closed her eyes. "Yes, I knew he was dead. And I wanted to tell you but it wouldn't come out. You were only sent to the UK because of what he did."

"I know that." Dempsey got to his feet and instantly regretted it. Harry opened her eyes to see him grab hold of the mantle piece. "I damn well know why I was sent to London."

"Dempsey." Harry narrowed her eyes, angry that he couldn't see why she lied.

"We tell each other the truth." Dempsey snapped. "Or at least I thought we did. Now, I aint gonna be spending any time grieving over that low life but you should have told me. It wasn't Spikings place to tell me."

"I know."

"Then why?" He watched as she bit back tears. "Why lie?"

"I was scared." Harry spoke quietly. "Ever since you went to that damn meet I have been scared." She lifted her chin in defiance as she spoke. She knew he was angry with her, and that he had every right to be but she was damned if she was going to let him be the martyr. "I thought you were dead."

"Princess."

"No, don't. You are right. I should have told you." Harry nodded, causing her blonde hair ro cover her eyes for a moment. "Sorry, I should have been straight with you from the start."

"Its ok." Dempsey felt the anger dissipate as he watched her. "Actually."

"No, it is not ok." Harry snapped. Dempsey raised an eyebrow. "Dempsey."

"Ok, go on Makepeace. Why is it not ok? Tell me. In your head, why is this no longer ok."

"Because if you knew Coltrane is dead then there is nothing to stop you going back to New York, that's why I was scared and that's why it's not ok." She said the words in a rush as he watched her.

"Harry." He paused as he stepped towards her. "Look at me."

"Go away, Dempsey."

"No." He smiled. "I ain't going anywhere." Harry looked anywhere but at him.

"Go home."

"New York or my apartment?"

"Your flat." She corrected. He smiled slightly.

"No. I was hit over the head today. I almost got shot, a good buddy of mine did. So, no I'm not going anywhere." He sighed as she closed her eyes. "Not to my flat, not to New York."

"It's safe now." He nodded as she looked up at him.

"I know." He tucked a strand of hair away from her face. "I know but the thing is, you see. I'm already home." He kissed her gently as her arms found her way around his waist, holding him to her.

####################

"Spikings." He answered the phone as he realised it was probably only mid morning in the USA. "Hello Captain, what can I do for you?" He sat in his chair as he listened to his New York counterpart question him over Coltrane's demise.

"The thing is, as you so put it Lieutenant Dempsey has applied for UK citizenship." Spikings stated. "I am well aware he was supposed to return to the USA once it was deemed safe to do so but I believe circumstances have changed." He listened as Captain Brown berated him some more. "As things stand, James Dempsey is a free man. Should he wish to remain an officer of SI10 his job here is safe. Good day Captain." He hung up, hoping that Dempsey would want to stay in London, not sure what would happen to Makepeace if he didn't.

#################

The morning sunshine broke through the curtains as Harry walked into the bedroom. She had clearly been awake for hours and looked exhausted.

"Hey." Dempsey pushed himself so he was sitting up.

"You need to rest." She handed him a mug of coffee. "I just spoke to Chas, he's being discharged home this afternoon."

"Thank God."

"Yeah." She bit her bottom lip. "Last night."

"What about last night?" He sipped his drink as she sat on the edge of her bed. "Harry?"

"James." She looked up as he tried to work out where she was going. "I meant it. I am sorry I didn't tell you about Coltrane straight away."

"It's ok. I get why you did it."

"But I don't." She frowned. "It isn't like me."

"We all get scared, Princess." He watched as she nodded. "And we all act out of character when we do."

"Yeah." She agreed. He pulled her towards him and kissed her gently as she rested her palms on his chest. "James."

"I told Spikings I ain't going back to New York. Not to work anyway, maybe to see Ma for a while but I work for SI10 now. After all, they couldn't wait to ship me overseas when Coltrane killed my partner. Not exactly sure they wanted to stop him, like I did."

"You're staying? Honestly?"

"Yeah, Harry. I'm staying." He smiled as she kissed him again.

#####################

A/N And I think that is probably all folks. Might write more D&M soon. Please review


End file.
